coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Coraline (filmography)
Coraline is a stop motion film from Laika Entertainment directed by Henry Selick, based on the novella by Neil Gaiman which tells the story of Coraline Jones and her experience in her new home. Plot When Coraline gets bored on a rainy day, she decides to explore her house. She finds a strange door that is unable to open, and asks her mother where it leads. Her mother gets the key and opens it up to show a brick wall covering the tunnel that once led to the other flat next door. That night, she sees a light on behind the door and finds it open. Instead of finding brick, she finds a strange tunnel and crawls through it to her house, only it's different. Coraline gets out of the tunnel and walks aroud her house in the parallel world. on her dining table, she finds goodies for her to eat. She decides to explore the rest of the house and her room and finds everything she could ever want. Coraline then walks into the kitchen and finds her mother and father waiting for her. There are a few creepy differences though, with her parents. They both have paper-white skin and black buttons sewn in the place of their eyes. In this place, she finds that her parents are fun and want her to be happy. coraline explores this new world and finds that her neighbors are also a bit different. Instead of being old, Miss Forcible and Miss Spink are young ladies who perform, and Mr. Bobinski actually has a mouse circus. Everything in this world is perfect for Coraline. Coraline returns home at the end of the day and her other mother asks her if she wants to stay here forever, she just has to do one tiny little favor, and that is to sew buttons in place of her eyes. Coraline declines and states that she would rather go home. Once Coraline gets home, she waits for her parents to return, and after two days, she sees them in a mirror and they write "Help Us" backwards before they disappear. She goes- back to the other world and refuses to accept and love from the Other Mother. the other mother gets mad at her and takes her behind a mirror and says," You may come out, when you've learned to be a loving daughter." Behind the mirror, Coraline finds the Three Souls who tell her that the Beldam, or the other mother kept them here and took their lives away. Coraline promises to free them when she leaves the world. When the other mother takes Coraline out of the mirror, Coraline tricks her into playing an exploring game. She says that if she can find her parents and the three souls, she gets to leave and if not, she stays in the other mother's world. Coraline finds them and leaves, much to the anger of the Beldam. She shuts the door on the other mother's hand, and it gets severed. Coraline has everything in the real world restored, but still must get rid of the hand that wants the key. Coraline leads it to a well where it falls and gets rid of the Other Mother. Coraline is soon free to live in peace. Reception Coraline was generally well received, with numerous critics dubbing it "the best 3D film ever made", "a beautiful piece of work on every level" and one review even said "Is it premature to assign it classic status?". However David Edelstein claimed the film focused too much on entrancement and didn't have enough story. It was also well received at the Box Office as it made $16.85 million on it's first weekend in the US, placing it at a very respectable third and it made $1.99 million in Mexico placing it first, which is very impressive considering the circumstances in the country at the time.